


He's Just A Little Oblivious

by jerseyknitsocks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, also tucker likes wearing speedos, and caboose has a cute dog, it's named freckles, its the beach episode rvb would have if it were an anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerseyknitsocks/pseuds/jerseyknitsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker wears a swimsuit that barely qualifies, Caboose manages not to kill everyone while making cookies, and Tucker and Wash gain a secret that's not secret for long.<br/>(More like: Blue Team of season 11 goes to the beach and Caboose decides to join Doc and Donut, leaving Tucker and Wash alone together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Just A Little Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend requested that i write her some tuckington and so i posted it here!!! have fun reading it and please leave any constructive criticism. this fic has not been beta'd so if you spot anything i need to fix, feel free to let me know.

"Tucker, what the hell are you wearing?"  
"It's swim attire, Wash."  
Washington was pretty sure that a speedo _hardly_ qualified as swim attire.  
"Take it off."  
"Whoa Wash, I had no idea you were into-"  
"And put on something more suitable."  
Why, oh god why, had Wash allowed Caboose to talk him into letting them to go to the beach. There was no way this could end well, at all. He knew he was going to get harassed about wearing a shirt to the beach, he was going to have to babysit Caboose, and he didn't even want to begin thinking about the trouble Tucker was going to cause, lest he get a headache.  
"This better?" Tucker shut the bathroom door behind him as he emerged wearing a teal (no wait, aqua, teal is out, Wash reminded himself) pair of shorts. They were a little shorter than they probably should be, but they were definitely at least three steps up from a speedo.  
"Much. Do you have a towel, sunscreen, water-" Wash was promptly interrupted by Tucker.  
"Wait, you mean I actually need to bring things? I thought that was your job, dude."  
Wash sighed. Thankfully, he had packed everything the night before, so he didn't know why he had bothered asking.  
"No, I just thought that for once, you might be a little responsible."  
"Haha, good luck with that next time."  
Wash grabbed the bag he had packed and headed out, getting ready to pick up Caboose and hoping to avoid Freckles, his terrifying dog. Tucker followed Wash to his car, and got in the passenger side. When they showed up at Caboose's, he thankfully had his demon hound in his room, and they opened the door to a smell of burning, to which Wash responded with a string of curses and Tucker responded to by saying, "Maybe he killed the dog."  
"Shut up, Tucker."  
"Tucker! Washington!" Caboose exited the kitchen and walked to the door, giving both his friends a hug and looking surprisingly not on fire. He was wearing a blue pair of shorts and an apron.  
"Caboose, what is burning?"  
"Oh, well, you see, I was making cookies..."  
"You made cookies?" Wash asked.  
"Lots of them! Just for my very special friends."  
Tucker groaned, and Wash looked over at him. "Remember the last time Caboose made something 'for his very special friends'?" Tucker reminded him.  
"I'd rather not," Wash grimaced.  
"Are we going to go to the beach now, Washington?" Caboose asked expectantly.  
Wash sighed. "Yes, so long as you're ready."  
Caboose's face lit up. "Yes I am! Just a second!" He ran off towards his room and the remaining two could hear a Freckles barking, Caboose calming him down, and the door shutting. He walked into the kitchen, and returned holding a plate, which was full of cookies. The cookies, miraculously, were not burnt.  
"Caboose, how did you manage to make those cookies?" Wash questioned.  
"Donut helped me! He gave me a recipe for them, and said that he was always happy to help a friend!" He beamed.  
Tucker looked over at Wash. "You think they're safe to eat?" He whispered.  
"I guess we'll find out," Wash replied quietly.  
They piled themselves into Wash's car, and drove down the to the beach, Wash's apprehension growing ever stronger as they got there. By the time they had gotten down to a nice spot on the beach, Wash was ready to leave. He instead, however, applied sunscreen to his light freckled skin because he burned ridiculously easily. Caboose applied a thin layer of sunscreen, and Tucker scoffed and said, "Suncreen is for pussies." Wash warned him that he wouldn't be treating any sunburns later.  
"Hey, Wash! The water's really nice, you should get in here!" Tucker shouted to his friend from the water.  
Wash shrugged and got in the water. "Jesus Tucker, it's cold!"  
"Just get in more, it isn't that bad."  
"It really isn't, Tucker is right for once! Not like usual, because he is usually wrong. That is because Tucker is mean and mean people are never right. He is okay sometimes, but never right." Caboose reassured Wash as he splashed Tucker.  
"That's just rude!" Tucker shouted, splashing Caboose in return and by the time Wash managed to get to their depth, it had exploded into a full out splash fight.  
"Guys, stop-" Wash was cut off by a splash to the face from Tucker. Everyone froze, and Caboose muttered "Oh no." And someone, within the next two seconds, both Tucker and Caboose were underwater, and Tucker came back up, sputtering and pouting.  
"Not fair," Tucker told Wash.  
"Totally fair," he responded, crossing his arms across his chest, which was covered by the t-shirt he was wearing,  
Tucker opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a shouting Caboose.  
"Tucker! Wash! Look! It is Donut, my very good friend, and Doc! He is my friend too, but not as much as Donut." He yelled, getting out of the water.  
"Caboose, wait!" Wash shouted after him, following him out of the water.  
It turned out that Donut and his boyfriend who was in medical school, Doc (that wasn't his real name, but no one seemed to care), had also planned to come to the beach today, and as Donut said, "would be delighted to have Caboose join their company for a few hours!" So it was settled. They'd all meet back up where Wash had parked the car at 3, and decide what to do from there. When Caboose left, Wash collapsed on a towel in the sand. Tucker sat next to him, looking over at him.  
"Hey, Wash."  
"Yes, Tucker?"  
"You do realize you're still wearing your shirt, right?"  
Wash silently prayed that Tucker wouldn't tell him to take it off, that he was respectful enough to just let it be, and that Wash himself was a good enough liar to keep Tucker from asking too many questions.  
"Yeah."  
"Why don't you, you know... Take it off. We are at the beach, dude."  
Today was not his day.  
"Tucker, you should really let this be."  
"Come on, dude, you have gotta be crazy toned, you should show that off."  
"Tucker."  
"I'll help you apply sunscreen in the places you can't reach. Bow chicka bow wow."  
"Tucker."  
"Come on, Wash!"  
Wash sat up. "No, Tucker. Now drop it."  
Tucker climbed into Wash's lap, immediately making the latter extremely uncomfortable.  
"Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"  
"Wha-why?" Wash shifted around.  
"Because."  
"Tucker, get off of me."  
Instead of moving off of Wash, Tucker scooted closer to Wash so that their chests were touching. Wash now had no idea what to do. His admittedly cute roommate was in his lap, quite literally, and he had no idea what to do. He knew Tucker enjoyed messing around like this, so he couldn't actually take any of this seriously, as much as he'd like to.  
"But Wash," Tucker whined, kissing him.  
And that just confused the hell out of Wash.  
He kissed Tucker back before pushing him back with enough force to knock him off, and stood up. He didn't even know where he was going, but he needed to get the hell away. He found himself back at the car, leaning up against the hot metal and trying to sort out what had just happened. A few minutes later, he found Tucker standing next to him, one hand on his hip.  
"Dude, the hell was all that about?"  
Wash processed the words before letting everything spill out of him.  
"What was all that about?! You're asking me? I should be asking you, Tucker! First you harass me, then you sit on my lap, and then you kiss me! What the hell?!" Wash crossed his arms again.  
"I guess I totally misinterpreted every single one of your signals," Tucker said.  
Wait, what? Wash had been sending out signals?  
And then he realized.  
Shit. He kind of had.  
So rather than letting Tucker walk away, rather than letting his last chance slip away, he grabbed Tucker by the wrist, and kissed him. He had to lean over a little just because of much taller he was, but it was worth it. Tucker wrapped his arms around Wash, getting on his tiptoes and kissing back. Wash backed into the car, and Tucker slid his arms up Wash's shirt, managing to pull it off and trailed kisses down Wash's collarbone, causing Wash to bite his lip because _damn, Tucker._  
"Mission complete," Tucker whispered against Wash's skin, trailing his fingers over the scars scattered across the latter man's chest.  
Wash looked down at Tucker, who continued talking. "You really are crazy toned," he said. "You shouldn't hide treasures like this, I think it's a crime to keep it all to yourself." He rocked forward on his toes and kissed Wash on the nose, causing him to turn a shade of bright red.  
"You're cute when you blush," Tucker said.  
"Shut up," Wash replied.  
"Bow chicka bow wow!"  
Tucker turned around, and Wash looked up, and there stood Donut, a tell-tale smirk on his face, holding hands with Doc, and Caboose was holding a bag.  
Tucker smirked. "Guess we don't have to wonder how we'll tell them, huh?"  
Wash rolled his eyes and kissed Tucker again, as Donut whistled in the background and Doc rolled his eyes.


End file.
